Empty White Eyes
by SilentSniper
Summary: Something so precious and useful must never ever die, not when obsessions run so deeply. ChaseOmi
1. Red Blossoms

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

---------

The battles of Shen-gong-wu were always a flurry of blurry shapes, of mouths spewing witless stupidity and chest bursting with adrenaline, but they were never dangerous. Ignorant minds thrown into an ancient leisured war of principles, greed and righteous justice.

The teeny tiny child of the water, so pampered and deprived, who was constantly fighting with confident dancing leaps, surefooted kicks and lightening fast punches, trusting his powerful crushing water; he stepped into a showdown with a whimpering simpering genius. Oh, how they fought…! Toe to toe, neck to neck, head to head with a whirlwind of flashing leaps, excited banter, and cackling laughter that ending in choking screams.

The teeny tiny child of the water, so pampered and deprived fell and fell in eyes of python emerald, peacock zinc , blue jay sapphire and macaw ruby. Plummeting to earth ever so ungracefully with soft sickening thuds, blood blossoming, flowering and dying against dull red robes and finally landing in tragic childhood heap of too big scarlet red robes on the cold cold floor.

Dragon of the Wind, so nimble and quick, leaped into action, summoned swirly gusts of wind to catch the falling child warrior.

"Omi!" the ebony haired girl of burning flames cried, as her naive eyes took in the splotches of streaming blood pooling on the ground.

She saw nothing and everything; the blood was spreading in twisted vines across the ground, speaking the horrors that had unfolded. Yet the tightly tensed hunched form of the wind warrior blocked her view and would not budge at all, but the blood…the blood…_ohgodtheblood. _

"Raimundo…? Came the calm voice of the earth's vessel, who unlike the fire child, saw the subtle shaking of Raimundo's shoulders, the way his body was wound tightly around Omi and most creepy of all, the soft sighing sobs that cruelly tortured his ears. Yes, he saw the blood being painted and dried on the ground, but in his eyes, he only witnessed the trauma that was to unfold.

Still, what they saw the most was the small boy that lay so still in Raimundo's steel-like grasp. Blood coloured his robes a darker, more sinister red, spreading like a rose blossoming on his head, finding its way back into his slightly open mouth, like a snake; though his rising and falling chest soothed them a tiny bit, lighting up a hope's flare.

Omi's small black eyes opened after much fluttering. "I…won…" he whispered with bursting pride and then said goodnight.

Tears splashed on his head and his warm little body was immediately surrounded by three cold bodies. The battles of Shen-gong-wu were always a flurry of dancing blurs, but never this deadly.

---------

I am back and it feels good to have a computer again. Yes, this is my newest pet project, its my new baby that took me months to develop. _Whispers_ will be updated once I get a good feel of it again.


	2. The Magical Blue Orb

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

---------

"Fire shall burn him, his ashes shall soar with the wind and shall fall upon earth once more," came the soothing voice of Master Fung to bring them out of their miserable thoughts.

They nodded. Omi would like that…he always wanted to be above it all, but liked having a place to fall back into.

The fine sheen of the water dragon's cheery cherry robes held no candle to the burning flames. Orange flickers licked at Omi's peaceful happy face and at the elegant embellishments that Master Fung bestowed upon his darling waif.

After the water dragon's small simple ceremony, the three elemental child dragons clutched at each other, their tears mingling and sinking to the temple floor in a tragic picture of beautiful simmering robes.

---------

Days and days rolled past in normality, but it was never the same. Kimiko cried rivers of angered anguish, Clay, ever so optimistic, carried a strained watery smile, Raimundo stood resentfully, Dojo slithering about without much gusto whilst Fung went about with a calm deeply lined face.

There was no ego fluttering and echoing about the temples walls nor the whispering swishes of swift kicks or punches. There was just somber silence and secret weeping.

Naturally, among all the chaos, nobody noticed the glossy black bird with glossy black eyes circling about slowly and meaningfully for a moment or two and then flying away.

---------

The glossy black bird with glossy black eyes perched upon the arm of the lounging man with a wild black mane and whispered with eyes the secrets of the Xiaolin temple.

"So…Omi died…" he drawled quite surprised.

Truth be told, the Dragon of the Water was his protégé, his clueless disciple and burning obsession for his nimble and flowing movements and his easily swayed judgment amused him. So he plotted and schemed to have the funny child.

"All my carefully planted plans…" he said with a whispered growl.

He paced; his face a mask of angered fury and furrowed brows. Nothing came out of the worthless pacing, so he sat upon his cold golden throne and thought some more.

"The Dragon of Water's abilities were very valuable and it would be a terrible shame to waste them…" he pondered as orange-red flames played upon his narrow face.

Finally he smiled a wicked smile when a thought rose about all other thoughts. It was simply evil.

He waved a gloved hand and a cloud of swirling black appeared before him. Inside that dark brooding cloud was a single orb that shined with hues of blue. It pulsed and shined quite merrily as the malicious clouds circled around it.

He waited with bated breath as the dark swirls rotated faster and faster around the shimmering orb. At last, the sapphire orb disappeared with a small pop and in its place was a teeny tiny sleeping form.


	3. Water Cycle

The evil dragon's golden gaze raked over the slumbering form. Perfectly formed tiny hands, perfectly formed little feet, perfectly formed small body and perfectly formed big head.

The child of water was flesh and blood once more…reborn out of his darkness!

Chase walked slowly over to the sleeping rosy-cheeked boy and let his thin fingers play along the round head until small eyes fluttered open. The dragon's bronze painted eyes stared at the newborn life as he awoke.

"Who?" the boy uttered softly whilst staring at the unknown person.

The man smiled a ferocious smile coated with sickening politeness and bowed slightly.

"I am Chase Young…your lover…"he drawled as golden eyes glittered strangely.

The big headed boy blinked as his infant mind took in this new information. "Lover?" the yellow fleshed child questioned with a tilt of his head.

_Ah, the boy, newly born knows nothing; nothing of what the deceased Omi knew,_ he thought, _the child is my clay, to be molded by my hands._

So he smiled at the clueless boy and spun a magical tale of magic and power. Of wicked Xiaolin children who plague the good Heylin clans with their evil elemental powers of fire, wind and earth. Of how water powers ran through his veins and was captured by the greedy Xiaolin monks…and how he was rescued by the brave dragon that now stands before him.

The child stared at him with wide enchanted eyes and an open mouth. Eyes that shore with fear, joy, confusion and adoration as the story unfolded.

'But what is a lover?" he asked after the poisonous tale ended.

Chase smiled calculatingly. "A lover is one you swear loyalty to, one who will never lead you astray nor ever betray you…"

The naïve boy nodded; eyes wide and mouth agape.

Elegant hands brushed the young boy's cheek. "A lover is the only one who can touch you…"

Lips pressed against the little one's lips with false gentle feeling. "A lover is the only who can kiss you…"

The boy smiled softly. This man was so gentle and kind, but…"What is a kiss?"

"A kiss is a symbol of loyalty…" the sly dragon explained.

A happy smile graced the child's face once more. "It tasted of peppermint!' The smile turned upside down and eyes questioned again. "But what is my name?"

"Omi," Chase answered without hesitation.

The child born of darkness was as happy and sweet and innocent as the water dragon used to be, so naturally his name should be Omi…the boy was created in his image, except for his empty white eyes.

---------

The heavy bronze doors slammed open by a willowy figure with cascading crimson hair and flowing black robes and was followed by a thin youth of dull red hair and black clothes.

"How can we fail!" the emerald eyed woman whispered viciously to her trembling companion with green eyes flashing and pointy little teeth bared in a snarl. "This is all your fault, Jack!"

"My fault!' Jack screeched, "This is all your fault, Wuya!"

Wuya sneered. "It should have been very simple…the death of that cheeseball should have rendered them defenseless. We would have raided the temple, steal the Shen-gong-wu without any trouble!"

Jack watched the wicked witch seethe with fear. Those python-green eyes with the malicious black markings would glow with red-hot fury, those scarlet slashed lips would twist into an animal-like sneer and those tiny red tipped claws for hands would clutch in fierce rage.

The demon witch rested one elegant hand on her hip whilst frowning. "It should have been easy…"

Jack blinked. In the mist of Wuya's loud complaints and murderous rage was the teeny tiny eitty bitty little sound of faint child laughter…and how could there ever be the sound of happy laughter in the dragon's dismal cave-castle?

Wuya apparently heard it too, for her displeased frown became one of confusion and puzzlement.

The paste coloured face of the evil boy genius paled even further. "What if its one of those…sharp…toothed cats?"

"Don't be stupid! It sounds like a child."

The wiry awkward youth followed the tall sylphlike woman into the dark deep depths of the reptile's lair with cautious cowardly steps. They walked; they creeped and stalked until the low faint laughter was clear. They came across a small room, barely lit, but one of simple elegance.

The walls were of clear transparent blue, as blue as the sky and ocean, the floors of pure glistening oak wood and one large blue draped window to gaze at the world beyond. There were no fancy decorations, but only a small unpretentious bed of deep navy silk sheets and tiny fluffy pillows.

And a small form shrouded in the vivid shadows hunched over a shimmering sea-green orb.

---------


	4. Rebirth Delusion

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me nor will it ever…damn disclaimers…

---------

"Who are you?" Jack demanded in his usual brash fashion.

The little figure turned its head to the intruders and tilted its head. The wicked boy and witch gasped and gaped. Big yellow head. Tiny frail-looking body. It was the water dragon. Or so they thought…for his eyes were white.

"But you died!" the redheaded witch stated with unwavering conviction.

"Yeah! I saw you!" Jack shouted as he stared at the smiling child.

The boy blinked. "But I am right here…"

The two blinked and stared some more. It looked like the Dragon of the Water with his plump delicate features, but his clothing was as different as his colourless eyes. The clothing he donned was a simple tunic that shimmered in hues of emerald over gold-coloured pants and shirt, all held in place by a thin sash looped around his tiny waist; so very different from the dull pristine red monk robes.

Wuya narrowed her eyes and scowled, not yet convinced. "What is your name, boy?

The little one smiled at the strange lady. "Omi."

Both of them grimaced and gawked at the one calling himself Omi with disbelief and slight anger. The water dragon lived! They fought, they schemed and screamed, but there he was…staring at them with those creepy wide white eyes and bright smile-and…smile?

"Omi would _never smile_ at us, he would leap up and shout useless nonsense and then fight!" the demon witch woman stated with bile rising in her throat.

Jack glanced once more at the so-called water dragon with unmasked curiosity and thought back to that day. Omi had leaped and bounced about with perfect skill and had almost defeated him, but Jack was smart and Jack was evil and had hatched a devious little plan. Quickly, he tripped the water dragon, thinking that Omi would only come out with bruised pride. How foolish he was… The next thing he knew, Omi was on the ground, the other Dragons sobbing and blood was invading the granite ground.

Yet here was the Dragon of the Water, sitting and smiling and bouncing some annoying blue ball as if nothing had happened! The curious boy stared some more at the child who sat there, smiling and breathing. It bothered him. Those stupid clothes, those stupid black slippers and that bronze sash with that stupid eye!

"Wait! Eye!" Jack cried, startling both the boy and Wuya.

"Eye?" Jack, what are you talking about?" Wuya demanded.

Jack gaped and blinked a bit at his new revelation. "The eye this kid wears is exactly the same as Chase's!"

Wuya's eyes shifted back to the child. There it was; that eye, _Chase's eye_. On the boy's sash.

Throughout these noisy words and accusations, the bored child turned his attention back to his glorious blue orb and laughed and smiled. His fun was stopped when sharp scarlet claws gripped his throat and dug into his tender skin. Screaming at once, he pleaded with the wicked witch to let go.

She smiled that cat-like smile of hers. "I see…"

The little boy was still squirming and crying and pleading in her gnarled cutting grasp, not seeing her knowing smile through his tears vision.

"See what?" Jack whined as he folded his arms across his chest.

The witch released the poor dangling water dragon with dismissive disgust and ignoring the surprised pained squeal. Again, she smiled quite confidently; so sure of what she understood. Poor Jack. He could only watch as her reassured poise creeped back into her elegant frame once more, watch as pride peeked proudly from those jade eyes once again and as her smile regained its egotistical smirk.

"You are not prepared for what I know," she stated rather wisely with a tinge of smugness.

He scowled. "So you won't tell me who or what this thing is?" he asked, pointing a finger at the scared cowering child that cried so softly in a corner.

Wuya smirked. "The boy is dead," she declared with gusto.

The "dead" child let out a gasping cry at her very words. "I am not dead…I am right here…" he said with the shaky conviction.

"He is not dead. He is of flesh and blood."

The wicked woman and boy froze as the steel-covered velvet voice sent waves of goosebumps down their spines. "Omi" dried his furious tears, smiled wetly and ran to the source of the deadly voice.

Chase allowed the boy to cling to his leg quite tightly whist sneering at the intruders and baring his sharp teeth as a warning.

"Am I dead?" the child whispered against the silky fabric of his pants.

Russet eyes narrowed to mere slits; only allowing Wuya and Jack and their incompetence in their murky sight. He smiled a cold stinging smile right then.

"Omi is of flesh and blood, "he snarled impassively.

Wuya and Jack cringed. The evil dragon's face had become sharper, his lips pulled back to threaten them with white knife-pointy teeth and his muddled bronze eyes bore into them, telling them never to question him. It was a simple harmless challenge.

The sinister dragon changed masks as he spoke to the frightened shivering boy christened Omi. "You are alive, little one. You must never doubt me," he spoke gently with hypnotizing undertones.

"Yes," the boy replied with full trust. He must never waiver.

Wuya frowned with furrowed brows as Chase smiled a fake gentle smile. _Creepy…_

---------

--Sigh-- I could finally get this posted…its been ready for quite some time. My house burning slightly was a minor setback and _Whispers_ (My more loved child) and _Empty White Eyes_ (My second not-so-loved child) will continue now without a hitch now that I regained my computer.


	5. Meaning Desired

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

_Dedicated to starvoidangel. _

_---------_

"Who? What? When? Why?" Jack demanded shrilly.

Chase glared at him. "The boy is sleeping," he growled as he gestured to the tiny child in his lap.

The evil genius glowered. It looked creepy…the water dragon sleeping in the wicked dragon's lap…the picture he never thought to see. The half-dragon's slender hands stroking the soft plump cheek and golden eyes menacingly dark with dangerous obsession was even creepier.

Chase grimaced and gestured for them to hear him. "The boy must never be seen…you must never speak of his existence…"

"Surely you must want to use his powers…" Wuya argued with pursed lips, the prospect of having a dragon on their side was appealing.

"The child has no powers," the dragon lied smoothly.

Jack and Wuya stared at the new Omi with shock. No powers…? That certainly destroyed their hoped advantage.

"Besides…he is mine and mine only," Chase whispered darkly as his arms tightened around the small figure.

He changed his mind, Omi was a delight to have around; he liked petting and holding and teaching the little one. All of his hard work will not be ruined by Jack or Wuya or those Dragons. Omi shall never be seen…he shall stay by his side as he had always wanted.

---------

And so it went. The evil dragon taught and molded and kissed and petted the reborn dragon while Jack and Wuya watched with dubious disgust, although, Wuya laughed cynically here and there. They could only witness in morbid fascination when the man who never aged gave the child another splendid room.

Ah, the room. It was beautiful, stunning and breath-taking and glooming saddening. Trees with jewelry of dropping emerald dewdrops besieged the glass encased room, little flowers of all shimmering colours sat about quite lazily on the lush olive-green grass, but most stunning of all was the thunderous waterfall that drizzled down upon the proud weeping willow and sprinkled and delighted the green grass.

But if one was to glimpse past the pretty masquerade of the breath-stealing room, one would see that were no windows to peek into the more beautiful scenery below. The sparkling glass was gorgeously made, but if a tree crashed upon it, it would never shatter. All that this beautiful exquisite lovely little room was a secret prison given to the child of the waves by the selfish dragon.

---------

In between Shen-gong-wu battles with the still-saddened Dragons, Jack had begun a new friendship, but not with the traitorous allies that he so clings to. No, it was with the little child that he once hated, but now pitied for the boy spent his days in the beautiful facade room or in the arms of Chase.

At this moment, the redhead was watching the boy that sat serenely along the waterbed to watch the few colourful fish that swam swiftly to and fro. The coward of a boy thought about the one called Omi and the deceased Omi and how they only mirrored their features. This one was sweeter, nicer, and tragic and had less of an ego whilst the other was more playful, bolder and arrogant.

He sighed once more. This boy was tainted by the dragon's claws whilst the other child was as pure as this sheathing glass. He could see and smell Chase in that tiny little one.

"Jack!" the boy called from the other side. "I am hungry."

"I can't feed you, only Chase can," Jack replied as he scowled. The scaly reptile was in complete control of the boy; telling him those _twisted fabricated stories_, giving him the foods he _approved _of and only paying attention when _he_ wanted to.

The child nodded, his smile accepting and understanding. He had spent months in the dragon's appraising gaze and had grown accustomed to his hectic and sly attentions. He knew the man of this bleak lair better then anyone for he spent time in the reptile's golden-emerald room.

Jack kept staring and scowling more and more as his thoughts and this boy and Chase's ridiculous obsession upset him. The child's bestowed name bothered him; _Omi, Omi, Omi, Omi_. He was not Omi and will never be; Omi died in that showdown.

"You need a name," Jack viciously declared.

The small 'reincarnation' blinked. "I have a name…" He did not understand his new friend; his friend would usually sit on that tickling grass, put on a serious sad face when he looked at him or be happy and vivacious and would play with him…but then his friend would scowl and yell at the water, scream his name once over and over and mumble and then he would sulk off and then he would be alone again until Chase came with his peppermint kisses.

Jack thought and mulled over a name for the little one whilst the child indulged his own thoughts. Not Jack nor Allan, for they were ordinary common names, but an extraordinary meaningful name. A name, a perfect name, came like a whisper into his mind; a name that tugged at his subconscious and his humor. A name that his mother once spoke of; a name murmured among wanton beings.

"Didier," he declared with barely held mirth.

The little one frowned. He couldn't pronounce the name and he did not like it. It wasn't the name Chase gave him and he wanted no other.

"I do not want that name," he protested.

The boy smirked. "Too bad. It's your name now," he stated harshly. _Because you're not Omi._

The child whined and fretted and cried. "But Chase will get angry!"

Jack scowled, swooped down to grasp the boy's shoulder. "He will never know and you won't tell him!" he soothed brutally as the little one wailed and withered.

The one called Didier by Jack sadly smiled. If the dragon never knew and if his friend was happy...then it was fine with him...sort of.

His name was still Omi. Not Didier.

---------

One part of this story is indirectly from starvoidangel's _Ocean's Void_. Can anyone guess? Or more importantly, can S.V.A guess? Or more important, will she strangle me for using it?


	6. Mirror Mystery

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

---------

He held the fragile little body against him and bestowed kisses on that delicate, knowing and delighting in those breathy little sighs.

"Do not get too distracted, Omi," he chastised as held the child's captured frail wrist.

Omi sighed with all the frustration in his body. He did not understand; did not understand why he must leap and dance away from Chase. He always failed miserably, anyway...

Chase frowned as he caught Omi once more. The child should know all the beautiful sinuous movements that his Dragon of the Water once knew...but this _child_ kept stumbling and fumbling the dance.

Omi cringed. He saw the disappointed gleam in Chase's eyes and he detested it. He always disappointed the dragon for reasons that he did not know. The boy bit his lip and tried concentrate more.

_Oh..._

That reddened lip...

The ghastly man cunningly slid the child to him and lavished his lips with profound relish. He couldn't help it; this young boy coloured his monochrome vision reminiscent of the other child who splattered his toneless listless foresight. This one's bitterly sweetened demeanor drove him to caress, to kiss and to possess like some wounded starving creature.

Once he was satiated, he pulled away from Omi. "Let us continue..." he rasped, savoring the light sugared sweets that lingered so persistently and delightfully in his mouth.

The child sighed and groaned angrily at the words and prepared to dart away from Chase once more.

Chase sighed and groaned disappointedly. Omi was still fumbling the dance that the other child knew so well. Failing in the dance that boiled his blood. Ah...at least the child was adorable. But that still did not satisfy him! He wanted-no, _needed _the waltz that the deceased little one used to perform so invitingly. And this child performs it so poorly...the immortal man sighed. He'll keep installing information into that new perfect body until he is pleased.

Omi shall never escape from him again.

---------

"Didier..."

The child glanced up from his abundance of tender juicy fruits and perked up at the voice that uttered his different name and peered at the wiry youth who sat under the drooping lazy weeping willow with unveiled curiosity.

Jack beckoned him with black gloved fingers and a gentle smile. Didier beamed happily and waddled over to the young genius and sat besides him, expecting a passionate tale about frightening evil dragon children once again.

No, he did not hear a vicious fairy-tale about wicked Xiaolin monks that always managed to sent a shiver of fear down his spine, instead he got silence. A silence that swept through the blades of grass, that hovered over the waterfall and swayed the flowers; a sort of comfortable silence.

A sort of sad silence.

That emitted from his ashen-skinned friend. Didier scooted closer to Jack and curled up in his soft lap, offering whatever solace he could without knowing what was the matter.

The redhead stilled and stiffened as the child's arms ensnared him quite kindly; no one had ever held so delicately and so gently. It was kinda nice...A soft accepting sigh escaped his lips as the warm little breezes blew past them.

Jack smiled sleepily and cuddled the child to him. He has known Didier for months now and quiet affection was what this boy offered and he so needed it. Because he felt guilty.

Didier, was happy to soothe his dear strange friend and Jack, was thinking of Didier's mirror image that had cracked so long ago.

They stayed curled up in the dewy grass for quite some time and the humid breezes lulled them to sleep under the protective weeping willow.

---------

Wuya laughed as she witnessed these events and giggled at the two foolish boys, like a frivolous young girl gloating over silly lovers.

They lavished attention on the small child; one seeing the truth (half-truth, mind you) and hating it and one blind and delighting, but so very painstakingly close to the truth.

And the boy accepted their attentions; not aware of his somewhat morbid birth and origins-origins that plagued both of the stupid boys and whose innocence blinded them to the truth she knew.

The truth that caused her to have some sympathy for the boy...because they will hate him once they learn of what-or rather, what did not lurk in his white eyes.

Poor poor Omi...or Didier, as she preferred to call him

Having to live with _fools_.

---------

A peppermint kiss...

A cinnamon spice kiss...

Which one does he want? Does it _matter_ which one he wanted...?

The child of the waves could only ponder as Jack stilled and quivered.

And ran. With the taste of candied sweets in his mouth.

---------

"Say the name that you called him..."

Jack refused to utter those syllables; not out of fear, but out of defiance...of what, though? He did not know.

The dragon of perpetual youth hissed at the whelp's silence and repeated his question in calloused dulcet tones. Jack finally stirred and replied ever so calmly; so unusual for the brash vociferous boy.

"Didier. I called him Didier..." came the impudent response.

One elegant eyebrow raised and a bark of laughter echoed and bounced in the golden-bronze room. He knew the meaning of the name so well...panted amongst beautiful brothel-like girls of hardened curls and jaded eyes and handsome cruel teasing men of smooth smiles and sleek hair in those smoky places of lust and lure intertwined.

"Amusing, Spicer, truly amusing, but he is Omi and he shall always be Omi," Chase said with pointed eloquent pauses in between that added to his menace.

Jack stilled once again and tasted the empty bitter sugar treat that came from "Didier's" poisoned mouth. "He is not Omi..." he said with a faint fatality in his voice. "He has white eyes."

"I do not care anymore. He is not Omi," he declared.

Red luminous eyes stared into dulled golden ones briefly.

"Omi died. Face it."

With that simple distraught statement, Jack walked away from the owner of an unreflecting mirror.

---------

College stinks. I am doing my best to do well in all my classes in order to create Muniyeka(a business between me and two others). But it stinks. Keeping me away from my fanfiction and unwritten ideas...Anway, hope you enjoy it blah blah blah and so forth and so on.

P.S: I need ChaseOmi-ness...dies And whats with this talk about Raimundo becoming leader? Am I missing something? --pouts-- There goes many of my plot bunnies...


	7. Perversed Little Sacrifice

**Disclaimer**_: Seriously, do people read this? I could just put "blah blah somethingsomethingsomething blah in place of "I don't own shit" and no one would notice..._

---------

Jack never quite willing stepped into Chase's gloomy lair ever again...only when Wuya beckoned him or when Shen-gong-wu lured him. Though, never, not once did he enter that hauntingly beautiful glass stained room that hid a small white-eyed child.

This only pleased the dragon, but displeased him as well. Omi asked constantly for his strange red-headed friend, wailed for the "nice" redhead and refused all of Chase's persevering touches until he saw the redhead again.

In return, the man of everlasting sallow skin disregarded his mewls and pleas and wails. Though, soon, the round-cheeked child quieted and accepted his caressing kiss and fiery touches once more.

One day, as they sat on the sweet smelling grass, Chase uttered Jack's name in blatant disgust in one of his poisoned Evil Xiaolin Tales.

"Who is Jack?" Omi asked as his thin brows furrowed in confusion.

All he received was a breath-stealing kiss and a faint answer of…

"Nobody..."

As the seasons died and rose, the half-dragon realized that the little one will never learn the deceased Omi's dance. In frustration and boiling sweltering rage, the dragon flew from his cave-castle, leaving the fragment imprisoned in the glass room.

The child pined and cried and whined. Still, the dragon did not heed his pleas, but the boy still waited and stayed for the golden-painted dragon. He waited, all alone in that lovely emerald-blue tinged room; even though the cackling witch's cackle frightened him as he lay in the lingering slightly lightened shadows.

Until one day, he awoke, dry-eyed and bushy-tailed and cried no more for the black-haired ashen-skinned man. And didn't remember who he cried for.  
---------

On a cool moist evening set for lovers, the eagle-majestic man returned to his grand rock pillar of a castle. It had been too dull and drab as he traveled the land and he couldn't not conquer the world if he was bored, now could he? So he returned and had a cup of tea and peppery soup and strolled over to the grand glass room.

He creeped and slinked into the shadows, wanting to surprise the boy...and in one quick swoop, he laid a chaste kiss.

To say that the child was frightened would be an understatement. He screamed as the unknown person with bronze eyes and long wild black hair seized him and laid lips against his own. He squirmed and twisted, shocked by the foul-tasting kiss.

Chase was baffled, for once. Never had Omi screamed and kicked so much at him, not even at the eve that stole away with his innocence. Never had he sputtered and spat at his kisses or recoiled from his touches.

"Who are you?" the child demanded as he clung to the weeping willow in fear and revulsion.

"I am the one you swore loyalty to…" Chase muttered as he continued his road of fumbling confusion.

Never had Omi's colourless eyes stared at him so terrifyingly. Never had he forgotten him...he had only forgotten Jack...

In red-hot rupturing anger, he laid one harsh kiss on Omi's trembling lips and growled and tugged at the exquisitely emerald-gold robes.

He gagged. The taste of sweets was so overpowering and it lingered so strongly...

_Once upon a time, he remembered a kiss. A kiss tasting of lightly sugared honey tea. A kiss that wasn't supposed to taste of candied treats._

In the mist of remembrance, the child took advantage and called out to his borrowed water abilities and tried to vanquish this evil intruder that intruded upon his serenity. In retaliation, Chase did nothing, but merely stood there with damp hair and clear droplets obscuring his vision.

_And he remembered black eyes that stared at him so painfully sad. This child's eyes were white, not _black_. White. White. White._

The next thing that filled his white splashed vision was ribbons of scarlet red and all that filled his ears was the sound of a light thump.  
---------

The witch looked beautifully spine-tingling in the midst of charming picturesque glass. Her heavy morbid burgundy locks harmonized with the splatters of macabre cherry hues that defiled and uglied the sparkling blue waters and vibrant multihued floor. The long purple hem of her silken satin gown absorbed the icky blood; and her dainty little feet of golden bronze dipped ever so gracefully into the red thick syrupy water fluid as she stepped closer.

But most creepy of all, her emerald eyes glowed in the dead sheen of the glass and reflected the tragedy in perfect clarity.

And right now, those python emerald hued eyes narrowed. So the dragon had finally figured it out...

Her full red lips did what they usually did and she clapped her hands in delight as she surveyed the scene before her.

The perfect inorganic body of the water dragon was laid haphazardly in the wet jaded grass. His exquisite clothes took in the newly painted blood and made the tiny body seem like a perversed perfect sacrifice. Well...mostly perfect...his once flawless little body bore the crazed animal's cutting obsessive displeasure.

And standing over the frail broken bloodied body was the selfish dragon, looking as if nothing was wrong-as if this "child's" death was a minor setback.

"This child was born without a soul and you never realized it! _Jack_ realized after tasting the boy's empty taste," Wuya taunted as she swooned and delighted in this misery.

The crimson gold dragon turned to the blood-dipped demon witch and smiled. "I can create him again."

Then he frowned and brooded. This dragon of fire and darkness appeared so nonchalant in the mass of rivulet blood, but he was furious over this turn of events. All of his work, all of his carefully laid plans and expectations were shattered once he understood that the child he created in the water dragon's image was indeed a husk; a soulless vessel that housed only the powers of water. His mouth sneered and his sinuous muscles tensed as thoughts plagued him.

"Omi shall walk this earth once more...and he shall not be a mere fragment, for he shall be _whole_."

He laughed dryly, Wuya smiled wickedly for dark humor was promised and the magnificent golden door closed slightly to hide the wicked play forever more from our prying eyes.  
---------

Well, that's the end of this fabricated little tale and I am quite happy that it is finished for it took me months of headaches to develop. Not quite what I intended it to be...but it was alright. Now what I intend to do is develop one-shots that linger in my notebook. In some, I delve in uncharted waters (for me)...

I need Chase/Omi, I need Zim/Dib...I need Riku/Sora...I need Kurama/Hiei...I need Draco/Harry...I need Mamoru/Usagi...I need Demando/Usagi...damn; I just need to read something awesome.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed this! I appreciate it all very very much...


End file.
